Initial Ex D
by ChaiThai
Summary: Gonna revive this one, a crossover between Ex-Drivers and Initial D. Give me some time, and it'll start up again decently.
1. The Ghost of Akina Returns

First off, I do not own Toyota, Subrau, Nissan, Honda, Lotus, Lancia, Caterham, or any other car company mentioned in this fic. They make great cars, but I don't. Next, I don't own Ex-Drivers or Initial D. They are of their respective companies. But, I thank both the car makers and the production companies for providing us with such great cars/anime.  
  
Special thanks goes to Tenshi Zenaku for providing me with super detailed stats and bio's on each of the Ex-Driver cars and characters.  
  
To avoid confusion, I will do my best to use the maps of Akina, Akagi, and possibly Happo. and Iro. (Can someone help with the full name?) from the Sega game. That means that the legendary 5 hairpins of Akina is actually 4 hairpins and 5 straights, but for the sake of tradition we'll still call them the 5 hairpins. If you would like the maps for the courses you can visit arcade.initial-d.com and click on the map link on the side. However, the site does not allow direct linking to the map page.  
  
I think that's enough introduction and warnings.  
  
Initial Ex-D  
Chapter 1-The Ghost of Akina Returns  
  
"Nani!?"  
  
"That's right. As of yesterday, the need for Ex-Drivers has decreased due to a new computer system the government installed." Munakata stood, pipe in hand, as he watched  
  
Lorna was confused. "Grandfather, what does this mean?"  
  
Lisa's head hung so the shadows covered her eyes. "It means we won't be able to drive anymore."  
  
In the year 2021, nobody drove anymore. Nearly every car on the road was computer AI automated, with people merely choosing there destanation and relaxing while the computer took over. But as all computers do, an occasional crash occurs within various cars causing them to take off down the road. This is where the Ex-Drivers come in. With specialized equipment such as modified flare guns that shot a thick paste to cover the cars sensors to the very vehicles they drove, they quickly and efficiently put a stop to these runaways. The Ex-Drivers were the only licenced people left in the world.  
  
But no need for Ex-Drivers ment no more driving.  
  
"Hold on there, Lisa. There is a new assignment for you three." The screen displays lit up with pictures of various mountain roads, and would flash randomly. Souichi watched in awe at the roads, which all had various twists, turns, and quite a steep downgrade. A part of him itched to take his Caterham Super 7 out on those roads. He could see the same desire on Lisa's face.  
  
"We've been having problems with the computers in this region. Apperantly the mountains interfere with the computer AI of the cars, resulting in more problems than the previous Ex-Drivers of the area could handle. They need someone with experience."  
  
"Like us?" Lorna asked.  
  
"Exactly. After the incident with Todo six months ago, you three have been regarded as some of the best in Japan."  
  
"What about the city?" Souichi asked. "I mean, you said the number of incidents went down, sir. There will still be some problems, won't there?"  
  
"True, but we are bringing in rookies from up north. They should cover it and get some experience too."   
  
The three drivers seemed content at this news, but Lisa was still confused. She put her hand to her chin and thought about it, but couldn't recall seeing any mountains like flashing those on the screen. "Where are we going, anyway?"  
  
-Gunma prefecture, summit of Mount Akina  
  
"Welcome, I'll be your new commanding officer in this area. My name is Nakazato." The man looked younger, in his 40's, but his hair was already streaked with grey marks. A cigarette hung from his mouth. "I thank you and your team for coming. Many of us down here were starting to get worried with the amount of runaway cars today." He and Lorna stood on the bleachers overlooking the pracitce track. It gave a perfect view of Lake Akina, as well as the lake resort and the road leading back to the city.  
  
"Not a problem, that is what we're here for." Lorna liked this new commanding officer. He had an aura of confidence, and she could tell she was a driver in his previous days. Lisa and Souichi were unpacking their bags.  
  
"I'm curious," Nakazato said. "Why did you bring along your own mechanic?" As he looked over the rail, he saw Mr. Ogawa unpacking his loads of tools. "We have capable mechanics here."  
  
"Oh, we trust him with our cars. He works so passionately on them, and does such a good job. Besides, he's the only one that knows as much on the Super 7 as Souichi does.  
  
"I see. Now, we've placed the HQ on the summit for two reasons. One is that you can get anywhere in the city quickly from here if you make it down the mountain fast enough. Second is that during nights it allows us to watch for the illegal racers down here."  
  
"Racers? How is that possible?"   
  
"They program their cars to go to the summit, then send them back down while hitting modified e-boosters. We need to crack down on these guys. Did you know we're the first prefecture in Japan to have to revoke the rights to ride in AI cars?"  
  
"There's talk about that, but we thought it was a myth."  
  
"Back to the point. Your team will have your choice of two houses to stay at-one in the city and one up here. Both have garages and tools, as well as comfortable quarters for all of you."  
  
"Thank you, Nakazato-sempai."  
  
"Oh yes, you should go regester at your school now. They are pretty slack on these things and if you don't do it yourself you'll never get in."  
  
-At school  
  
"Why do I have to be in another class with Souichi?" Lisa moaned. "I'm tired of having to work with him!"  
  
"It's not my fault I do so well! I have to!"  
  
"Enough, you two. We're regestered, and we might as well introduce ourselves before we get some practice in."  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
The three opened the door to their room, greated their teacher, and took their seats.  
  
"Class," the teacher announced, "We have just recieved three new students. I want to introduce you to Lorna Endou, Lisa Sakakino, and Souchi Sugano. They are the new Ex-Drivers of Akina.  
  
They were met with both stares of awe and glares of intimidation. Lisa looked around nervously, then decided it would be best to stare straight ahead.  
  
"Don't worry about them. They're mad because the last Ex-Drivers were chumps and couldn't catch them on the downhill. With you around, they're afraid that you and your friends will be able to stop them." Lisa looked to her right, where a boy, relaxing back in his seat and legs crossed, grinned.  
  
"And what would you know about that? By the looks of you I'd say you're one of them!"  
  
"No, I never liked those AI cars. They always make me car sick. The name's Akito Fujiwara."  
  
"Lisa. what do you want?"  
  
"Geez, I'm just trying to give you some advice. You could be a little nicer." Akito paused for a moment. "Hey, you wouldn't want to go out and get some lunch sometime, would you?"  
  
"What? I meet you and two minutes later you ask me out? Are all guys here like this?"  
  
"Forget it, then."  
  
Lorna and Souichi, who sat next to each other, grinned at this. Lisa may have finally met her match.  
  
  
After school, the team decided to get a bite to eat, so they stopped at a Fast Hamburger restaurant. Lisa hungrily and angrily chewed her burger, while Souichi and Lorna took their time.  
  
"Lisa, you'll put on weight like that."  
  
"I don't care! What never does that boy have to ask me out like that? I mean, dosen't he know what we do?"  
  
"I thought you said you wanted a boy like that. Bold, yet charming...  
  
"You think he's charming?" she said through a mouth of ground beef.  
  
"I thought he had good moves," Souichi said. A glare from Lisa forced him to look away, twirling the straw of his soda. He looked at Lorna, who gave him one of those smiles that always comforted him.  
  
"I don't know though," he told her. "They say there's a lot of illegal racers in this area."  
  
"If they drive AI cars Souichi, we can stop them. We've done it before, remember?"  
  
A guy in the booth next to them turned around. "You're the new Ex-Drivers?"  
  
Lisa had finished her burger and said, "That's right."  
  
"Heh. Well, I know one you'll never be able to beat."  
  
"What? Who would that be? She was intrigued."  
  
"They say he's the ghost of a legendary racer who wiped out back in the days where we drove ourselves. But I think he's just some rich punk. His car must have flawless AI, because there have been talks of the most expensive systems losing to him."  
  
"The ghost of Akina? So what does he ride in?"  
  
"I don't know. I've never seen him myself. But they say when you see him, you'd better move or he'll for some crazy moves on you."  
  
The three sat, lost in their own thoughts of the ghost of Akina as man picked up his tray, threw its contents in the trash, and walked out.  
  
-Summit of Akina, 4:00 A.M.  
  
Nakazato looked over the railing at the three drivers, who had been at it since 10 o' clock. "Hmm. They've got some dedication," he thought. He checked his watch. "Oh. This should be interesting. He looked down at the closed garage below him, grinned, and walked back inside.  
  
"Not bad," Lisa said through her headset. I think I'm getting the hang of this run."   
  
"Me too," Souichi called through his com. "I like the hairpins."  
  
"You mean Akina's legendary 5 hairpins?" Personally that was Lisa's favorite too. "I've heard a lot of stories from the guys back at HQ."  
  
"Yea, they all used to race down this hill too, but they had real skill, not money like these people today."  
  
"Let's make one more run then come back up for the night," Lorna said. "Lisa, you want first this time?"  
  
"Sure!" Without another word, her Lancia Stratus tore off down the mountain. A second later, Souichi's Caterham Super 7 R500 took off, followed by Lorna's Lotus Europe. Before they could hit the first straight and open up, the garage door opened.  
  
  
Souichi pulled his car right, then downshifted and let his car slide around the left hairpin. As he shifted into third, he heard a call in his ear. "Watch out! There's a car coming?"  
  
"Runaway at this hour?" Checking his computer, he only saw himself, Lorna, and Lisa on the GPS systems.  
  
"No, this one...Ahh!"  
  
"Lorna? Lorna!"  
  
"I'm fine. He passed me on the inside!"  
  
Souichi was shocked that someone could pass Lorna so quickly. He stepped on it and decided not to let this newbie pass. "What kind of car is it?"  
  
"It looks like a early model Hachi-Roku!"  
  
"Hachi-Roku? He considered the power levels of a normal Hachi-Roku, but hadn't finished thinking when he saw the headlights approaching behind him. "Let's go!" he shouted. He pulled his car around the sharp right and prepared for the two hairpins that were coming. A quick downshift and a pull the the right let his car drift around the corner, and he kept the momentum to drift around the left hairpin that followed. As he came out of it, he noticed the headlights had gotten closer. "What? He's beating me on the turns!" Souichi moved to the right to prepare for the sharp S-curves ahead. He braked early so that he could cut across for the inside on the second turn, but the Hachi-Roku took the inside. His wild drift left the tail end of his car almost against the front end of Souichi's 7, and he was forced to slow down to a near stop while the Hachi-Roku continued to slide sideways the wrong way.  
  
"He'll crash," Souichi thought, Then, the Hachi-Roku whipped his tail around the other way, clearing the guardrail by centermeters.  
  
"No way...inertia drift!"   
  
"I've got this one!" Lisa called.   
  
She cleared the right hairpin and accelrated down the long stretch. With quite some distance before the next left hairpin, she felt sure that she could gain ground, only to see the headlights clear the corner. "It's too late," she thought. "By the time I get to the next hairpin, you'll be long gone.  
  
Souichi, who had stopped stunned by the amazing drift he had just witnessed, watched as Lorna pulled up next ot him. "Are you OK?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine. But I'm thinking that that no AI could perform a move like that. That guy is driving himself."  
  
"Hmm." Souichi and Lorna watched Lisa's position on their computers.  
  
Lisa whiped around the left hairpin, using the extra lane on the right to speed up a little more. By the time she had corrected herself, the headlights were no more than 20 meters behind her. "Impossible!" she shouted. "He's going too fast for a normal Hachi-Roku!" She made the light S curve and prepared for the worst-the 5 hairpins. She and the Hachi-Roku had both started braking at the same point, but the Hachi-Roku took the inside line on her, bringing him to ride her bumper as she drifted around the next left hairpin. Although she was pushing her car's limits the Hachi-Roku was still on her.  
  
"Damn!" Another hairpin, and Lisa found herself on the outside while the Hachi-Roku was able to pass her on the short straight. She looked at the car-a panda colored Trueno AE86, with a carbon fiber hood and a rather large sticker on the side. She quickly read the sticker, and in shock spun out into the final hairpin, coming to a stop.   
  
The Hachi-Roku continued it's decent down the mountain, and Lisa could only watch as he excucited a perfect 4 wheel drift around the next right hairpin. She could only recall the words in her head, and as absurd as it sounded, her eyes did not decive her.  
  
The sticker had read "Fujiwara Tofu Shop (private vehicle)"  
  
"It can't be..."  



	2. In Search of a Legend

Chapter 2  
In Search of a Legend(s)  
  
"Are you sure that's what the car said, Lisa?"  
  
"I'm not blind. I distinctly saw what that car said and what store it belonged to, and that's why we're here." Lisa and Lorna stood at the front door of Fujiwara Tofu Shop. Taking a deep breath, the two walked in.  
  
They were greeted by a man in his 60's, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Hi eyes were barely visible, and he was moving a fresh batch of tofu. "Can I help you?" he said.  
  
Lisa was not expecting this. She was awating the appearnce of a racer, a man in his late 20's, or at the worst possible situation in her mind that she prayed wasn't the truth, Akito. Lorna, on the other hand, said "We'd like a batch of fried tofu."  
  
"Sure, one second."  
  
"Ehhh?" Lorna's comment brought Lisa out of her confusion. "No! That's not why we're here!" She slammed her palms down on the counter. "Where is it?"  
  
"Where is what?"   
  
"The Hachi Roku! I know it's here!"  
  
Although she couldn't see it, the man raised an eyebrow at this comment. He put some tofu in the fryer. "I don't doubt that the car you're looking for was mine at some point. However, I haven't owned a Hachi-Roku in years, even before the Ai cars came." The old man fished out the tofu and let the oil drain off, then began to put it into a bag. "I can prove it, if you like. That'll be 150 yen." He handed Lorna the bag.  
  
  
In the short alley just next to the shop the old man pulled back a large white sheet, revealing a silver Subaru WRX Type R STi Version V, or the GC8V. "Wow, looks like my old car," Lisa thought.  
  
The old man lit another cigarette. "I bought this after the Hachi-Roku. I haven't driven it in years, but I don't have the heart to get rid of it. Besides, every now and then the local kida like to come by and sit in it."  
  
Lorna took out a piece of tofu and bit into it. "Do you know where we can find the Hachi-Roku?"  
  
He took a drag on the cigarette. "My son took the car some time ago. He still lives in town. I could give you the address if you'd like."  
  
"That would be great, Mr. Fujiwara."  
  
"No problem. I'll be back."  
  
He dissapeared into the shop, leaving Lisa and Lorna to admire the mint condition GC8. Leaning against the doorframe, Bunta said to himself "So Takumi's started his son now." He looked at the two girls, who had opened the hood of the car. "And those are the new Ex-Drivers. They must be pretty good, for their age."  
  
  
-Ex-Driver headquarters, garage  
  
Souichi rolled out from under the 7 and was greeted by Nakazato. "Oh, hello sir."   
  
"Hello Souichi. Don't worry about such formalities with me. I never liked them anyway." He sat down on a small stack of tires. "I was wondering why you do your own work on your car. We do have good mechanics here."  
  
"I know, but I feel that I really put my all into this machine." He patted the hood. "I feel that if I put all my work into it, I have a better feel for her."  
  
"I see. Hmm...Perhaps that's what I lacked." He shook his head, almost as if to forget something. "Anyway, down to business. I have an assignment for your team. Tonight at 10:00, there will be a group of kids coming up the mountain. Most likely, they are going to have an AI battle. I need you and your team to stop them."  
  
"AI battle?" Souichi asked.  
  
Nakazato growled. "These kids today, they program their cars with maps of the mountains, and they draw out a racing line based on the past, when the street racers used to get down and do the work themselves. Then, it's all up to the car to follow that line. The kids just sit and take a ride in the cars. It's pathetic, really. Just a bunch of rich kids looking for an easy joyride."  
  
"I see. How do we stop them?"  
  
"Like any runaway car; four concussion blasts to the corner sensors of the car. After that, we'll send a truck to bring them back here to revoke their AI car rights."  
  
"So that's how it's done around here?"  
  
"In theory yes, but our last drivers could never pass the AI cars to hit the front sensors."  
  
  
-East Akina  
  
Lisa and Lorna both rode in the Europe as they pulled up in front of a nice house in the nicer part of the city.  
  
"Well, this is the place," Lorna said.  
  
Lisa looked out the car windows. "Nice."  
  
They got out and walked to the front door. Lorna knocked on the door. "Well, I'm sure Mr. Fujiwara is as nice as his father."  
  
"It's not him I'm worried about. Somehow I can't shake the feeling that HE will answer the door. I can't stand him!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Akito."  
  
"What about me?" Akito stood in the doorway, dressed in a white shirt and jeans. He yawned. "What are you two doing here so early?"  
  
Lorna checked her watch. "Early? It's almost 11:30." This surprised Akito. "Is it? I didn't get much sleep last night, so I guess I slept in. Huh."  
  
"Enough small talk! Hey, is your dad home?"  
  
"No, he's not. He's at work right now."  
  
"Then where is the car?!" Lisa pushed Akito aside and marched into the house.  
  
"Um....come in?" he said. Lorna smiled. "Thank you."  
  
  
Lorna and Lisa were sitting on a couch, while Akito went to get some drinks. "What are you two doing here, anyway?" he called out from the kitchen.  
  
Lisa snapped at him. "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"I live here."  
  
Lo leaned over to whisper in Lisa's ear. "You really should calm down a little. I mean, you may not like him, but he isn't that bad of a guy."  
  
"You don't understand!" she whispered back. "I have a feeling about this guy, he's hiding something."  
  
Akito came back with three cups of iced tea. He handed the girls theirs, and sat across from them. There was a long break of silence, as Lisa was too upset to talk, Akito wasn't sure what they wanted, and Lorna didn't want Lisa to burst out.  
  
Lorna started the conversation. "Your grandfather sent us here. We were looking for a car."  
  
"What kind of car? There are cars all over the streets."  
  
"Don't play dumb with us," Lisa said. "We know you have a Hachi-Roku here."   
  
"I do? Why are you counting, anyway?"  
  
"Rrrrg! You have an automobile here! An old style gas guzzling machine, and it's fast, and we need to see your father about it! We need to know if he took it out last night!"  
  
Lorna admired Akito's patience. Not many can deal with an angry Lisa. He leaned back and took a sip of his tea, then said, "First of all, I don't know what you're talking about, with this talk of the Hachi-Roku or whatever." He spoke in a voice that didn't conotate anger, rather one of...being sleepy. "Second, I told you my dad's not home. He went to work at the AI car plant one town over."  
  
"Really? What does he do?" Lorna asked.  
  
"He programs the drive systems. You know, when to acclerate, brake, turn, that kind of thing. He's really good at it too-other companies are trying to get him to work for them, but he always refuses."  
  
"That's great! I'm glad for you and your father."  
  
Lisa got a call on her wristwatch. She clicked a button, and an image of Souichi appeared. "Hey, we've got a job. Can you two come back? We should review a stragety before we go tonight."   
  
Lisa sighed. "Alright." She turned her attention to Akito. "Well, we've got to go, but we'll be back. I'm sure you've got that Hachi-Roku here somewhere."   
  
"Where are you two going?"  
  
Although Lisa could feel the last bits of restrants snapping, Akito was actually interested. Lorna decided to defuse the situation. "We're going back to headquarters. Do you want to come?"  
  
"Sure! Oh, but wait. I've got some things to do around home. I'll be up in a little bit."  
  
"Sure. You know how to get there?"  
  
"I know an AI car that does."  
  
"I thought those make you sick."  
  
"They do, but I'll live."  
  
"Alright, we'll see you up there. Goodbye, Akito. Thank you for the drinks." Lisa and Lorna let themselves out the door. Outside, Lisa said "How could you invite that jerk to headquarters?   
  
"He dosen't seem all that bad. Besides, it'd be nice to make new friends while we're here."  
  
  
Inside, Akito watched as the Lotus pulled away, then he went to the back of the house. Opening the garage, he saw the spot where his father's AI car would be, as well as the Hachi-Roku.  
  
"Hachi-Roku?" he said to himself. "I always thought it was a Trueno. Oh well."  
  
An hour later, the Hachi-Roku pulled out of the garage and headed toward Mount Akina.  



	3. The Hour of Battle

Chapter 3  
The Hour of Battle  
  
-Ex-Driver Headquarters Garage, 6:00 P.M.  
  
Akito pulled the Hachi-Roku into the usualy garage. Nakazato was waiting for him. "You do know it's risky to drive this during the day."  
  
"I know, but I got an invite to come."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Two of your drivers, Lorna and...the loudmouthed one."  
  
"Lisa?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
-6:16 P.M.  
  
Lorna, Lisa, and Souichi were discussing racing stragities on a scale replica of Mt. Akina. Little model cars of their own veichles, as well as various AI cars, were strewn across a table prepared for simulation.  
  
Souichi said "Here's something important. There's a really long straight over here, followed by a hairpin left. The downhill makes brakes less effective, so we'll most likely have to start braking here..." He placed the model of his Seven a few inches from the turn. "...and start the drift around here." He moved his car sideways on the road. "If we hit this corner right, it would be a good passing point."  
  
Akito entered the room. He watched silently as the three discussed course stragety and overtaking techniques. Finally he spoke. "So how are you planning to pull this one off?"  
  
Souichi answered him. "Well, the best idea we came up with is to split up the two cars and tackle them two on one."  
  
"The problem is, there's only three of us," Lorna said." "It would leave only one of us to tackle the second car. And once the two of us finish one, we'll either have to slow down extremely or catch up quickly to help, and that can take a while."  
  
iHmmm..../i Akito thought to himself. He noticed that Lisa was trying extra hard not to look at him.  
  
-Command Room, 8:00 P.M.  
  
"So, let me get this straight. You want to help tonight." Nakazato lit another cigarette.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And you're sure you can handle yourself on the downhill."  
  
"Yea."   
  
"I don't know, I still think your father should know."  
  
"Well, it's only this once, I don't think he'll know."  
  
Nakazato pondered this to himself. His father probably would know, being the great racer that he was. But he shook it off. He really could use the extra driver. Punching a few keys on the control panels, an image of an AI car appeared. "Ok then, let me run this by you real quick. Every AI car has 4 sensors, one on each corner of the car." Little circles appeared over the bumper corners. "These sensors control how close each car gets to the railing and to other cars. Now the car is programed to rely on those sensors, so if all four of them go out, the car initiates an emergency stop."  
  
He reached into a drawer and pulled out what looked to be a flare gun. He tossed it over to Akito, who caught it and began to aim it around, getting a feel for the weapon. "This is a concusion gun. It is designed to shoot special rounds of a plaster like substance. If it hits, it will completly cover the car sensors. Four of these shots will put out a car. Now we normally only use these on runaway cars, but this is an exception. You'll have to hit the sensors while making the run at the same time."  
  
Akito spun the gun on his finger once, clumsily caught it, put it on the table, and said, "Sounds like fun."  
  
-Ex-Drivers Garage, 9:15 P.M.  
  
In the garage the three Ex-Drivers made final adjustments to their cars."  
  
"So what's the plan?" Lisa asked.  
  
"I still don't..." Souichi began to say.  
  
Nakazato appeared in front of the garage. "Hi. I'm sorry to bother you while you work, but I've got some good news. We've got a fourth driver, so you can go on with the two on one plan you three had originally conceived"  
  
Souichi was a little confused. "Fourth driver?"  
  
"He'll show up in a little bit. In the meantime just get ready." Nakazato, a fresh cigarette in his mouth, walked away. As he headed for the entrance, he looked down the road at what would be the starting line tonight. The same starting point that had made a legend of Akito's father. He puffed out a breath of smoke, then returned to the garage. "Oh, I forgot. We'll go at 9:55. They'll be lining up then, but they won't be ready to go yet. We'll get a drop on them. Bring two concussion guns, that way you won't have to reload on the way down."  
  
"I don't get it," Lisa said. "Why not stop them while they line up?"  
  
Another ghost of smoke left Nakazato's nostrils. "We need to make an example of these kids. That way, there will be less races. I'll go prepare the command room for the run." Nakazato left a second time.  
  
After he left, the three drivers changed their focus. "Wow, he's a pretty brash commander," Lisa said.  
  
"Do you think so?" Lorna said. I thought he was rather nice. He seems to know Akina pretty well."  
  
"I heard some rumors about him. They say he used to be a street racer back in the old days." One of the mechanics had told Lisa this earlier.  
  
"I heard the same," Souichi said. "He used to drive a black R-32 GTR. I wonder what happened to it."  
  
-Along Lake Akina, 9:50  
  
The Stratus, Europe, and Cataram were parked under a dimmed streetlamp, waching as the crowds gathered.  
  
"This race is pointless," Lisa called through her headset. "These races don't involve skill at all!"  
  
Souichi said "I know. They don't have any faith in themselves or their machine. A computer does all the work. It dishonors those who spent the time and effort to master driving."  
  
"It's almost time." Lorna checked her watch; 9:52. As she prepared herself for the run, she heard the distinct sound of a motor idling to a stop. As she check to her right, she saw a panda colored car roll to a stop in line with the others.  
  
Lisa saw this as well. "What the hell is that?" She heard a call through her set. "Oww! Not so loud, I'm just getting the hang of this stupid set."  
  
The three drivers were surprised. "Akito?"  
  
"Yea, it's me."  
  
Lisa was quick to react. "Get out of here! You can't handle this!"  
  
"You three said you needed an extra driver! I've already got the equipment on board, and there's not time to change the plans!"  
  
Sure enough, the clock struck 9:54.   
  
"So how are we going to pair up?" Akito asked.  
  
"You and Lisa, and Souichi and I."  
  
"No way, Lorna! I won't drive with that guy!"  
  
"What about Akito and I, and you and Souichi, Lisa?"  
  
Akito said "But what if one of us can't get into position?"  
  
9:55.  
  
"No time!" Nakazato called from the command center. "Figure it out on the way down! GO!" The four cars tore off towards the crowd, in two rows of two.  
  
  
-A single teen stood just in frot of two AI cars. He held up his hands. "10...9...8..."   
  
The two cars, a bright white coupe and a red hatchback, were being reved by their modified programing. The drivers both had a finger on the start button, which would launch their cars down the road.  
  
"7...6...5...oh crap, GO!"  
  
Both cars smoked a brief second, then flew down the road, the Ex-Drivers in hot pursuit.  
  
Six cars on a two lane road.  
  
Lorna and Akito both pulled foward after the coupe, which had taken an early lead. Souichi maneuvered in frot of the hatchback and lightly braked. A light blinked on the hatch and it slowed down a great deal. It gave Lisa and Souichi enough room so they would not accidently drift right into the back of the Hachi-Roku or the Europa. The first right hairpin came up. Lorna and Akito had not yet managed to pass the coupe.  
  
As all three cars made the turn, Akito gunnd the Hachi-Roku side by side of the coupe. He kept to the left and as the next left hairpin came up, he slammed on the brake and downshifted. This move put him just in front of the coupe.  
  
Just behind, Lorna also pulled the same drift. The coupe exited the hairpin on the inside, so Lorna pulled to the right. She reached for a concussion gun from the passenger seat and leaned out the window. Taking careful aim, she pulled the trigger and covered the rear right sensor in a thick paste.   
  
Almost 150 meters behind them Souichi, Lisa, and the hatchback also made the left hairpin. Both drivers leane out of their cars, Souichi in the lead, and they hit the front left and rear right sensors.  
  
"Damn!" cursed the rider of the hatch. "Who ARE these guys?!" He removed up a safety covering and flipped a switch to start a drift program.  
  
As Lisa prepared for a quick shot before the next hairpin right, the hatch sudenly threw its front end left, then back right. Her shot of the left rear sensor was now blocked by the bumper as the red hatch slid around the hairpin. Soiuichi was pressed on the throttle as his opponent came dangerously close. He picked up the pace and glided around the next left. Behind them Lisa leaned out again. The hatch drifted to the left, giving Lisa a better than perfect shot at the sensor. A moment later it too was plastered.  
  
Akito held his lead, but he found that he didn't have a very clear shot while he flew through the S-curves. Lorna kept up as well, pinning down the coupe. The three headed for the steep downhill, followed by a sharp hairpin right. Akito started downshifting, then he pulled the steering wheel full lock to the right. He let the car slide, controling the traction in the rear wheels with his right foot, and he countersteered to the left. With his free hand he grabbed a concussion gun, aimed, and fired. The blast managed to get the left front sensor, and Akito dropped the gun to the floor of the passenger seat. He finished the drift and stepped on it for the long straight. He reached for the second gun, leaned out again, and fired. The shot went wide, attaching itself to the guardrail. "Damnit!"  
  
Lorna leaned out her window and picked off the third sensor. "Relax!" she called. "Akito, the top pops off if you push the button by your thumb and flick the gun." He did so, and the gun seemed to split in half. He supported the wheel with his knees and as quickly as he could he reached for the second plaster grenade. It slid easily into the tube, and with another flick of the wrist the gun was again ready. He leaned out again and shot. This time it hit dead center, and the car's systems began to shut down.  
  
The rider in the coupe began to pound on the dash. He knew his time was up. Suddenly, a giant airbag burst, filling the entire cockpit and pushing him down into his seat.   
  
"Help me draw the car to the side!" Lorna said. She pulled up on the left, and Akito held in the front. Together the two began move to the right, and what was left of the car's sensors moved the car with them. The coupe came to a stop on the side of the road.   
  
"Alright!" Akito called. "So now what do we do?"  
  
"We could finish the run," Lorna said.  
  
"That sounds good." With that, the Hachi-Roku and the Europe continued to race down the mountainside.  
  
Lisa and Souichi were still driving along the straight, but Souichi concentrated on slowing down the car. When he felt he was at a reasonable distance, he threw his seven into a spin. As his car faced the hatch, he shot straight ahead, hitting the final sensor. He finished the spin, and braked in front of the hatch. With Lisa on the left, they too pulled the hatch to the side of the road, almost just behind the coupe. The hatch driver was also pushed back into his seat by the giant airbag.   
  
"Show off," Lisa said.  
  
The galleries were stunned at the skill of the new drivers, who had together taken out two of the better riders of Akina. 


	4. Project Remains

I've decided to try to pick this up again. This is kind of a filler chapter until I can get back on track.  
  
Chapter 4-Project Remains  
  
Fujiwara household, 12:15 PM  
  
As Akito walked into the front door, he saw his dad reading the day's newspaper, sitting next to the table. He glanced up from the paper.  
  
"Did Nakazato fill up the tank for you?"  
  
Akito scratched the back of his head. "Yea. Sorry for taking the car so early."  
  
"It's alright. Did you help out tonight?"  
  
"You mean around the shop?"  
  
"You know what I mean, Akito."  
  
How does he always know? he thought. "Yea. We stopped them. I'm going to bed now, it's kinda late." He started to head up the stairs.  
  
Takumi put down his newspaper. "You've still got to go up and help them in the morning."  
  
Akito stopped walking up the stairs. "What?! But I...I was just up there!"  
  
"Well, it is a job, and you still have responsibility to it. And tomorrow afternoon, you've got a doctor's appointment."  
  
"But it's Sunday! What doctor is open?"  
  
"I can think of one."  
  
Akito sighed. "Alright. Guess I should get to bed then." He marched up the stairs.  
  
Takumi started reading his newspaper again.   
  
  
  
The next day, Akito had finished his checkup early. The doctor, a little older than his father, was putting away his equipment. "No problems, you're still healthy. I take it your dad has you up and about?"  
  
"Yea, early every morning. It's not so bad, I kinda enjoy driving, but it's always so early...."  
  
"Well, that's how your father started, you know. It runs in the family."  
  
"I see. Well, I'll need to see you again in a few months, so you can make an appointment outside."  
  
"Alright. Hey, you said you were gonna come up and see me drive sometime? Why is that?"  
  
"It been a while since I've seen a real car go. I'm a little curious myself. And I might see a thing or two that could help you."  
  
"Yea, I've heard some stories about it. Thanks a lot, Dr. Takahashi. Say hi to your brother for me."  
  
"When he comes back from vacation, I will. Take care."  
  
  
  
The next day at school, the three Ex-Drivers entered among a class of hustle and bustle. As soon as they had stepped in however, the class fell silent. Many of them had been at the chase, and they all watched in awe at the drivers, each of whom could control their car far better than any AI car could. They took their seats.  
  
No sooner than Lisa had sat down that a voice answered her. "Hey, that means they like you. Or at least your skills."  
  
Lisa glared at Akito. "Ha ha. You know, where we came from we were pretty respected in school."  
  
"That's because you weren't stopping kids your age. You do know one of the guys we caught is from class 2-D. His rich parents are mad at him, and now he's mad at everyone. Don't be surprised if he snaps at you three."  
  
Lorna looked concerned. "Well, it was for their own safety, and the safety of others. I mean, programing an AI car isn't safe. What if it breaks down in the middle of a run?"  
  
"Just relax, you guys. Everything will be fine, don't worry about it."  
  
Ex-Driver Headquarters  
  
A message flashed on the screen of one of the technicians. She brought it up to the main screen. All that showed was the picture of a bright red AI car, so modified it could be seen along every line on the car. It presented simple text message along the bottom. "Saturday, 10:00 PM."   
  
Nakazato recognized the car. it was one of the fastest AI cars that existed in the prefecture. Even in his days as a driver, this car would of given him a run for his money. He chuckled. He knew the Ex-Drivers would accept, and even if they didn't, Akina's own legend would. 


End file.
